The present disclosure relates to system to drill any measure features.
Gas turbine engines, such as those which power modern military and commercial aircraft, include a compressor section to pressurize a supply of air, a combustor section to burn a hydrocarbon fuel in the presence of the pressurized air, and a turbine section to extract energy from the resultant combustion gases and generate thrust. Downstream of the turbine section military aircraft engines often include an augmentor section, or “afterburner” operable to selectively increase thrust. The increase in thrust is produced when fuel is injected into the core exhaust gases downstream of the turbine section and burned with the oxygen contained therein to generate a second combustion.
The augmentor section and the downstream exhaust duct and nozzle sections may be exposed to high temperature exhaust gases. The exhaust gas temperatures may in some instances exceed the metallic alloy capabilities in these sections such that film cooling is provided therefor. The cooling air is provided though numerous cooling holes to sheath the hardware from the exhaust gases. The cooling holes are typically machined via a laser drill.